solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Kaaradi
The Kaaradi are a sub-race of subterranean Ath, which are native to the dark, wet and cold maze of tunnels known as the Kaarad, the Land (Arad) of Terror (Kaar) in their tongue. Biology The Kaaradi diverged from the Pureblood Ath roughly a thousand years before the end of the Age of Myth when they migrated from the surface world to the Kaarad. Description The Kaaradi are thin and little creatures, yet muscular and with a lot more stamina that their appearance could let believe, their average size is only 1m40 for the women and 1m45 for the men; the smallest ever recorded were 1m02 for a man and 98cm for a woman, while the tallest were 1m60 for a woman and 1m63 for a man. On average, they weight no more than 45kg (99lbs) and no less than 28kg (61lbs). Since they live in an environment without sun, their skin is greyish, with different shade, ranging from almost white to almost black. Their hair colour range from Black to Light Brown, without any Blonde or Ginger. Their eyes and ears also adapted to the Kaarad. The Kaaradi eyes are almond shaped, with the iris having the same range of colour than human ones, their pupils are amethyst and will faintly glow in absolute darkness. This allows the Kaaradi to see in the dark with no other source of light than their pupils. Their ears are pointy but, unlike elven ones, they have lobes. Another distinctive feature of the Kaaradi is the fact that they have eight canines, with four of them being significantly larger than human ones. The Kaaradi are extremely resilient to known poisons, which result from a slow and prolonged mithridatism, since the Kaaradi often deal with poisons. The reflexes of the Kaaradi are largely above those of humans, which is partially thanks to their sharp senses and a partially to an intense training since the age of 3. However there are some divergences. Some Kaaradi are born with the sigil of Shal'vrral, giving them a milk-like skin, silver hair and jade pupils. These Kaaradi are trained since they were born to train as assassins. The Urshari left to live to the surface and their skin is less greyish and also tend to be taller and have more body fat. Lifespan The Kaaradi usually live roughly a century of the surface world (since they don't have sun or real seasons in their underworld, the Kaaradi use the cycle of life of a very special fungus, the Laek'tal, which emit a blue light during roughly 7 months of the surface world, and cease to produce light during roughly four months of the surface, which is why a Laek'tal is offered to every newborn). They are considered babies until the age of 3, they are then seen as children until their age of 10, when they become sexually mature (but not physically mature otherwise). Once they are able to reproduce the Kaaradi are seen as young adult until the age of forty, at which they have finally ended their full maturation. From 40 to 70 they are considered as adults as their bodies doesn't seem to age much (a Kaaradi who is 70 years old would look like a Kaaradi of 40 for non-Kaaradi). From 70 to 90 they are considered old and can't produce offspring anymore. They are still usually healthy but weaken every year; they look much closer to 60 years old human. From 90 to 100 years old, they are seen as elders and are often unable to move for long time, but their minds are usually clear. Groups *Ukrin'daram: The nation that rules over their homeland of Kaarad. *Urshari: A small ethnicity of Kaaradi that has left their homeland to be closer to nations of the surface. Category: Races Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Nertradi Category: Ath Category: Kaaradi